The subacute and chronic studies in lymphangiography with radiopaque perfluorocarbon (RPF) will be completed. These studies involve detailed comparisons of efficacy and toxicity of lymphangiographic injections of RPF, Ethiodal and saline. Emulsions for intravascular administration will be developed for use in hepatolenography and angiography. Emulsions of small particle size and varying concentration will be tested for stability and toxicity. Emulsion of RPF will be evaluated as augmentation media in computerized tomography. Concentrated emulsions (6:1) of small particle size will be evaluated as adhesive contrast agents in angiography. Comparisons will be made between RPF and nonionic water soluble x-ray contrast media in ventriculomyelography.